


#KidsTable4Lyfe

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat Island, Cats, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Yuri thinks he's been shunted off to the kids' table when Minami insists on taking him out before Onsen on Ice.That's before Yuri knows where they're headed.Or: Yuri goes to a cat island and finds out about Minami's big white (pet) snake.





	#KidsTable4Lyfe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



Yuri was ready.

After last year, he had his phone charged and his memory cleared out. Whatever blackmail material was coming up at Onsen on Ice 3, he was ready for it. He had _plans._

And then the Katsukis fucked it up.

"Oh," Mari said, clearing up the lunch plates. "Didn't Kenjirou-kun tell you? We thought you'd have more fun going somewhere for the day."

"It's always so...frantic, here," Hiroko said, "and I know you've still got your studies--"

That was the worst thing. Yuri could--would--complain about it all day long, but the Katsukis actually _paid attention._ They gave a shit about him. It was one thing to be an asshole to his rinkmates. Being an asshole to the Katsukis was just being an asshole. It was different.

"I can't do homework if I'm going somewhere," he said.

"There's a cafe on the way back with really good wifi," Minami said. He’d sat at their table today, which had been kind of annoying at first but okay by the end of the meal. "We'll stop there for a while. It's going to be a lot quieter than the onsen. I've got homework to do, too."

"You're too young to drink anyway," Mari said. "You and Kenjirou-kun will have fun."

"Fun," Yuri said. "You're shunting me off to the fucking kids' table." He pointedly ignored Otabek rolling his eyes. Some friend.

"We're going to Kadarashima!" Minami protested.

"So?"

Mari laughed. "So you'll like it," she said. "Now quit whining, your senpai is going to take good care of you."

"I know what that means, and he's not--"

"You'll like it,” Minami said, leaning over the table and touching his arm. “I promise."

 

On the train, Yuri punched variations of _Kadarashima_ into his phone until he found the right spelling. "Wait, a cat island? Are you serious?"

Minami nodded. "It's really nice. I like cats, and we can't have them, so--"

"You can't have cats?" Yuri knew it happened, but it seemed like a fresh tragedy every time.

"Two of my sisters are allergic. That's why I have a snake."

"A _snake?"_

Which was how they ended up crammed side-by-side on the train, scrolling through a dozen pictures of a white milk snake lounging in an apartment, draped over Minami's shoulders, getting passed between two tiny-looking Japanese girls.

Wearing a bow tie.

"How does it stay on?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, it doesn't," Minami said, "but Itsuko thinks it looks cute."

"Which one was she?"

Minami scrolled back. "She's the one on the right. That's her friend Yuki with the sign."

"What does it say?"

"'Ace for Prime Minister,' it was a joke we had around the elections. That's the snake's name. Ace."

Mari had explained for Yuri once what the Japanese slogan was on so many of the posters around town. _Japan's Ace._ Well, that made sense. Katsudon had named his damn poodle Victor; seemed only right that some idiot would name a pet after Katsudon. At least ‘Ace’ had plausible deniability.

"I've seen your cat on Insta," Minami said. "She's really pretty. If I could I'd have two cats. And Ace, of course."

"Potya's really smart," Yuri said, getting his own phone out. "She can get into anything. When she's at the petsitter's they have to tie the cupboards closed."

Minami, who Yuri normally thought of as one of those rubber balls that was made to bounce in random directions, could be focused when he wanted to, and he certainly seemed interested in Potya. Yuri knew it was predictable--the whole ‘love me, love my cat’ thing--but shit, he _did_ love her. He wasn't about to apologize for that. Potya was great, and anyone who didn’t see that wasn’t worth his time. "There are islands with more cats," Minami said, "but they're further away, and we have to skate tomorrow."

"We'll probably be the only ones who can."

Minami laughed. He was all teeth when he laughed. "Probably! We'll have to be a good example, huh?"

"Kenjirou, I've never been a good example."

Minami elbowed him, teasing. "Then you can try something new. Besides, you were a good example in Juniors. We all wanted to jump like you."

 _Oh,_ Yuri thought.

 

There were only two ferries, a morning and an evening one, which meant they had six hours to look at the cats.

It wasn't nearly enough time.

"I wish we didn't have to skate in the morning," Yuri said, scratching a shorthaired calico with a torn ear under the chin. "I could stay here through tomorrow."

"Would you want to leave then?" Minami said, grinning at him.

"...maybe?"

The island was small enough that they only found one shop selling souvenirs. Yuri got a set of postcards and a necklace with a cat for Lilia. Minami had to buy something for each of his sisters, so Yuri waited outside, to spend more time with the cats, while he cashed out. There were three drunken messages from Victor, four from Yuuri, and two from a number he didn't recognize. He ignored them in favor of Otabek's.

 **Beka:** Well?

 **Me:** Well what, we're at the cat island.

 **Beka:** MK?

 **Me:** Buying shit for his sisters. #KidsTable4Lyfe

 **Beka:** Yura don't be a dumbass

 **Beka:** He's a year younger than I am

 **Me:** So?

 **Beka:** SO he could be here and instead he is on Cat Island with u

 **Beka:** He lives in this country. With sev

[...]

[...]

[...]

 **Beka:** lots of islands

 **Beka:** with cats

 **Me:** SO?

 **Beka:** So Katsuki took his shirt off an hour ago. And MK wanted to be on cat island w/u

 **Beka:** fine if you don't like him

 **Beka:** but he's on cat iland because he wants to be on cat island withyou

 **Me:** How drunk are you?

 **Beka:** IDK, can get drunker

 **Me:** Don't get drunker, you jackass

 **Beka:** Got water. Mari nice. Be fine.

"You're pathetic," he said to his phone.

"Altin?" When had Minami gotten back?

"Yeah," he said, shoving his phone back in his pocket. "They're already..." He shrugged. "It's nice here," he said. "Thanks."

"I thought you'd like it," he said, cautiously. "I didn't think...you complained so much last time. About everyone being drunk. I thought this would be more fun."

Shit, shit, shit.

Fuck, he _hated_ it when Otabek was right.

"I know you guys are good friends," Minami said, "I didn't mean to--"

"No," Yuri said. "I'd rather be here. I mean, shit, look at this. I think I could be here for three days and not see all the cats." He stood up. "I’m hungry. How much time do we have left?"

"Two hours," Minami said, falling into step as Yuri headed back toward the harbor. "And then we'll have a couple hours at the cafe before the trains stop, if you want."

"We've got time to get food. Maybe they'll have some shit the cats'll eat."

"They'll probably eat anything," Minami said, his cheer back. "I bet they get a lot of treats from people."

"Maybe that means they get fussy, I don't know--" He looked up. The clouds had gotten thicker and darker. "Shit. Should we find somewhere to duck in?"

"There are a lot of empty buildings by the harbor," Minami said. "Let's head that way and if we get caught, we can duck in somewhere."

They walked faster, but it was still sprinkling when they reached the takoyaki stand. They bought half-a-dozen skewers and found an empty house with a big covered porch a few hundred yards away. They'd drawn the attention of a few cats by the time the rain really started coming down, and took turns tossing bits of octopus and whatever-the-fuck at them until they ran out of food and the cats got bored and wandered off into the house.

Yuri licked his fingers clean and caught Minami watching, and fuck, he was going to punch Otabek in the _face_ for being right.

Minami turned away, and was he fucking _blushing?_

"He's not my boyfriend," Yuri said. "Otabek. It's never been like that. He's my best friend."

"I haven't had a lot of guy friends," Minami said. He was sitting with his legs crossed, the greasy bag from the stall still in his lap. "My sisters and I were so close--I have a brother, but he’s older--and it's easier to hang out with the women's singles skaters. The men's...they're not that friendly, most of the time. We're all competitors. Some of the older skaters have been nice to me, but--" He shrugged. "I guess I know why Yuuri-kun liked Detroit better."

Yuri shifted closer. "I'm glad we're out here," he said.

Minami held out the bag so Yuri could put his last empty skewers in there. "Me too," he said.

Thunder boomed across the sky. Yuri did _not_ jump, and he definitely didn't jump any closer to Minami, so it was totally unnecessary for Minami to put a hand on Yuri's back. It felt kind of good, though.

"You grew in the off-season," he said. "When did that happen?"

Minami frowned, his nose wrinkling. "...in the off-season?"

Yuri laughed. "Okay. I'm a dick. And I don't pay attention to shit." He pushed a little into Minami's arm. "Did you really just take me out here because you like me?"

Minami shrugged. "...yes?"

"Shit," Yuri said. "Really?"

"What's that mean?" Minami said. 

Yuri couldn't read his face. "I just--I yell a lot."

"You yell a lot," Minami agreed. "But I talk too much."

"You're so fucking perky," Yuri agreed.

"Too much of a fanboy."

"I won't admit that I like _anything."_

Minami was smiling now. He leaned his weight against Yuri's. "Even if you liked me?"

"I don't know," Yuri said. "Maybe."

Minami pushed his hair back. "Can I?"

"Sure," Yuri said, before he could ask _what,_ but then Minami kissed him, and oh, hey, that was the answer. That was a pretty good answer, actually. Minami slid his arms around Yuri, and they weren't sucking face, exactly, because Minami was pretty--respectful? gentle? Yuri didn't know the right word, but he liked it.

It wasn't what he'd expected. Wasn't the kind of thing he'd always told himself he wanted--he'd always fantasized about getting pushed up against a wall or something--but he _liked_ it, liked it more when he got his arms around Minami and pulled him closer and Minami wound into him like the fucking snake he had at home.

They stayed like that, just kissing, just touching, until long after the thunder had faded away.

 

They'd almost missed the last train back to Hatsetsu, and had run for it together, Minami pulling Yuri by the hand like they were in some stupid movie. The car had been crowded, and Yuri pulled Minami in close, wrapping an arm around his waist.

The cafe had been nice, though they hadn't really gotten any homework done. They'd talked, mostly, and walked around Saga, which was busy enough they didn't have to worry as much about getting recognized.

 _I'd like if if you visited sometime,_ Minami had said, his fingertips just resting on Yuri's back, enough to make Yuri want to shiver.

_You just want me to see your giant snake._

Minami had laughed until he was coughing so hard Yuri had to awkwardly thump him on the back.

"You almost killed me," Minami said, between wheezes. "You have to kiss me, to make it better."

"Funny," Yuri said.

"It’s true," he said, wiping tears from his eyes. "My parents are doctors, I know--"

Yuri kissed him again, just to shut him up.

The party was still going by the time they returned to Hatsetsu, anyway. Yuri could hear Otabek and Victor singing "Lullaby of the White Bear" in Russian. Georgi was talking; it sounded like he was arguing for the superior quality of _Kitten Named Woof._

"Heeey," Mari said, swaying welcomingly in the doorway. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was better than this," Yuri said. "The hell is going on?"

"Someone started talking about old cartoons, I dunno," she said. "How many cats did you see?"

"So many cats," he said, and got his phone out to show her.

"I'm going to go ahead in," Minami said, "drop off my bag--"

"Yeah," Yuri said, "sure--" He looked over at Minami, uncertain, big brown eyes even bigger in the dim light at the entrance. "I'll be in, okay?"

Minami nodded. "Okay."

Fuck it. Yuri leaned over, kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," he said. Minami bit his lip, his canines showing, and grinned. "I'll save you a seat."

"Don't," he said, to Mari's obvious delight.

"'Kid’s table,' huh?"

"Stop it or I won't show you the cats!"

By the time he got into the dining room, Katsudon and Minami were singing some fucking kid's song in Japanese about-- "Wait, is that the fucking Digimon theme?"

"Yuri!" Minami said, cutting off the song mid-verse.

"Yurio!" Katsudon said, waving a bottle in his direction. He was wearing his underwear still, at least. "Come sit, Minami-kun saved you a seat!"

Otabek was on the other side of the room, with Victor and...Yuri hoped that wasn't a karaoke machine. He didn't have room on his phone for photos right now. Georgi was at the bar, with his arm around...Phichit? Shit. His friends were morons.

He sat down next to Minami, close enough so their hips touched. "Hi," he said.

"Hi," Minami said. "Welcome back."

Otabek was giving him a thumbs up. Was he that obvious? Probably. Shit. It didn’t matter. Half of these assholes wouldn’t remember what happened tonight, anyway.

He’d have to remind them.

He put his arm around Minami’s waist. "Did you get me a drink yet?"

**Author's Note:**

> [A Kitten Named Woof](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4Y1d4a4r-Q) and [Lullaby of the White Bear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y8yyz4COrH8) are both from Soviet cartoons.
> 
> I handwaved all the geography here, because Hatsetsu is not real so it can be as close or far away from any places in Saga Prefecture I want...right? Tashirojima _is_ real but I made up most of the information about the island aside from 'has ferry and lots of cats.'


End file.
